Combination treatment of injectable octreotide or lanreotide with other therapeutic agents is described in the literature. Examples are Giustina et al (2014) Nature Reviews Endocrinology, vol. 10 pages 243-248; Suda et al (2013) Endocrine Journal, 60 (4), 507-515; Higham et al (2009) Clin Endocrinol. 2009; 71 (1):86-91; and Duarte et al (May 2015) J. Clin Endroclinol Metab, 100(5) 1863-9.
There is a need for use of oral octreotide in combination treatment with other therapeutic agents.